Nace un amor en el desierto
by Shaoran28
Summary: Dos personas unidas por distintos motivos uno por obedecer las reglas y otro por dar honor a su familia. Pero aun así la vida decidió recompensarlos haciendo que el amor tocara a sus corazones sin darse cuenta. Mi primer GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra del señor Kishimoto.

CAPITULO 1._ LA UNIÓN DE LA ARENA Y LA HOJA.

La aldea oculta de la hoja estaba de fiesta, pues en unas horas se celebraría la mayor alianza entre esta y Sunagakure. Hiashi Hyuga estaba complacido al saber que su hija mayor, era quien había reforzado esta unión con la aldea de Suna, bueno al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar ante los demás, pues la realidad era otra.

Ahora en el distrito Hyuga algunos miembros del Bouke iban y venia de un lugar a otro, arreglando el jardín de la casa principal, colocando sillas, adornos, lirios y lilas en enormes arreglos florales todo era una alboroto causándole al genio del Bouke Neji Hyuga una tremenda migraña, pues era quien había sido asignado para que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para la ceremonia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta se encontraba la ex heredera del Souke junto a sus amigas y compañeras preparándose para la gran ceremonia, la cual tenía un poco molesta al consejo Hyuga, pues no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la decisión del líder había tomado accediendo a la petición del Kazekage de Suna.

-Te vez hermosa.- le dijo la rubia.

Quien se había empeñado en ser quien preparara a la joven Hyuga para la ocasión.

-Gra…gracias Ino-chan.-

Le sonrió forzadamente, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le invadía

-Vamos Hina, cambia esa cara es tu boda.- Tenten se acercaba con un ramo de lirios blancos entregándoselo en sus manos.- sé que es difícil, pero Neji dice que es lo mejor para ti.- le sonrió

-Si Hina, además no es tan malo, cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar, bueno el es muy atractivo, fuerte, tiene lindos ojos, mmmm es un poco serio, simple y a veces da miedo.-

Ino la miro con el ceño fruncido pues no estaba ayudando mucho con las últimas frases que sonaron bastante deprimente a su punto de vista. Sakura cayó en cuenta de su error al ver el rostro de preocupación de la peliazul.

- Sabaku No Gaara se va a ir para atrás cuando te vea.-trato de corregir su error.- te hare una cola de caballo estilo Yamanaka y créeme lucirás mejor que ella.- bromeo

-Por esta te lo paso frentona pues es cierto hoy ella será la más hermosa de todas. Listo el maquillaje ya quedo.- anuncio Yamanaka sonriéndole.- No puedo creer que te cases y nada menos con el Kazekage de Suna ¡qué envidia! ¿No?.- Tenten y Sakura asintieron también sonrientes tratando de animar a la peliazul.- vamos ponte en pie y mira lo bella que estas.-

Hinata suspiro resignada y se puso en pie caminando al extremo de su habitación donde se encontraba el tocador poniéndose justo enfrente y se observo.

Lucia un _uchikake_ tradicional de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillante, confeccionado con la mejor seda y encima de este un _shiromoku _blanco.

Un delicado y discreto maquillaje adornaba su rostro de porcelana haciendo juego con el Kimono Nupcial que su padre mando hacer para ella. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de lo que el espejo reflejaba era aquel rostro de tristeza preguntándose _¿Por qué a ella?¿cómo había llegado hasta esto?_ Pues desde que las noticias llegaron hasta sus oídos jamás se imagino ser la elegida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-no sé porque me arrastro hasta aquí Hinata-sama.-_

_Neji y Hinata caminaban rumbo al establecimiento de BBQ, pues Naruto había decidido celebrar que habían absuelto de sus crímenes a Sasuke Uchiha. Cosa que a él Hyuga le pareció estúpido pues no lo merecía._

_-Neji-niisan por favor Naruto-kun dice que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y yo pienso lo mismo.- sonrió.- y… y si el confía en Uchiha-san también yo.-_

_El Hyuga suspiro Irritado al oírla. Pero que podía esperar de su prima al ser tan gentil, por ello el consejo había decidido desheredarla y darle su posición a Hannabi. Decisión que le preocupo a Neji, pues tendrían que imponerle el sello del Souke. Pero aun tenía la esperanza que Hiashi encontrara la forma de impedirlo por ello era el motivo de su inesperado viaje._

_Ya en el establecimiento todos trataban de convivir._

_-a propósito no saben de lo que me entere.- _

_Comento la rubia tratando de entablar una conversación pues el ambiente se había hecho incomodo y aburrido._

_-Problemática no estarás hablando….- intervino Nara_

_-Vamos Shika.- interrumpió guiñándole un ojo.- Naruto es amigo de gaara lo sabrá de todos modos.-._

_Shikamaru quería darse tope contra la pared por ser tan imprudente y haberles contado a Chouji e Ino sobre la llegada de Temari y sus hermanos a la aldea._

_-déjense de rodeos y cuente.- dijo ansiosa Tenten_

_-si ¿Qué pasa con Gaara? ¿Está bien?.- cuestiono el rubio preocupado _

_-Calma, él está bien, bueno porque no lo estaría creo que estará feliz.- _

_Yamanaka había llamado la atención de todos los presentes aunque Neji y Sasuke se mostraban indiferentes al tema._

_-Tu amiguito Gaara viene a casarse con una chica se la aldea.-_

_Naruto estaba tomando de su taza de té, que al oír a la rubia revelar tal noticia, término escupiendo el líquido sobre Sasuke y Kiba. Quienes casi se abalanzan sobre el rubio para ponerle tremenda paliza. Si no fuera por Sakura y Hinata lo hubiesen mandado al hospital. Mientras los demás tenían en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría a los 16? ¿Y con quién?._

_##########_

_Un suave golpe se escucho en la puerta del despacho del líder de uno de los más antiguos y poderosos clanes de Konoha._

_-Adelante.- se escucho una voy autoritaria._

_-Padre.- cruzo el umbral de la puerta e hizo una reverencia.- bienvenido a… a casa, Neji-niisan me ha dicho que… que solicitaste mi presencia.-_

_-Así es hija mía.- le dijo con seriedad.-toma asiento.- le indico con un ademan_

_Hinata obedeció al momento._

_-Como ya se te ha hecho saber.- hablo el Hyuga firme.- el consejo a decidió que Hanabi asuma el liderazgo del clan pues ha demostrado ser mas acta para ello._

_La peliazul al oírlo solo se limito a sentir un poco decepcionada pues no había logrado el demostrarle a su padre y al consejo dejar su gentileza a un lado._

_-¿Cuándo se… será padre?.- cuestiono temerosa.-¿Cuándo me pondrán el sello?_

_Hiashi noto como la vos de su hija se quebraba en la última frase, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho pues sabía lo que significaría si aquel acto hubiese ocurrido. Cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos para meditar ¿Cómo se lo diría? Era muy joven para ello pero no tenia opción era la única forma de salvarla. Aunque eso significara no tenerla a su lado más._

_-Tengo otros planes para ti Hinata.-suspiro con pesa y continuó.- ¿sabes que el Kazekage de Sunagakure se encuentra en la aldea?.-_

_-S… si padre.-_

_Bajo la mirada pensando que su padre quería cambiarle el tema pues quizás el consejo aun no lo decidía. Pero… su padre había dicho que tenía planes para ella ¿Qué quiso decir con "planes"?_

_-padre que…-_

_-escúchame por favor Hinata.- le ordeno._

_-Lo…lo siento padre.- hizo una leve reverencia_

_-Bien.- se armo de valor sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de la chica.- el joven Kazekage de Suna ha venido a Konoha para casarse.-_

_Hinata asintió.- lo… se oí rumores pa… padre.- dudo en hablar pues miro la duda expresión de su padre pero tenía que saber.-¿ pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con…conmigo?._

_-He decidido otórgale tu mano.- miro la expresión de su hija quien se quedo paralizada.- mañana vendrá hacer la petición formalmente._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Ves lo hermosa que estas?.- le dijo sonriente Sakura.

Sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Gra…Gracias a todas.-una lagrima amenazaba con salir.- las voy a extrañar mucho.-

-¡ha no! Nada de lagrimas.- sentencio la rubia.- arruinaras el maquillaje.-le sonrió.- además te iremos a visitar descuida.-

##############

Mientras al otro extremo de la mansión Hyuga. En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes Kankuro y Temari ayudaban a su hermano menor con su vestimenta de Kage.

-Sabes te lo dije una vez y lo repito _eres un hermanito de lo mas estresante,_ mira que casarte porque eso vejetes te lo sugieren.- le dijo en tono burlón.

-Kankuro por favor.- reprendió el pelirojo

-No le hagas caso Gaara.- ánimo la rubia.- todo saldrá bien, Hinata es una chica.- hizo una pausa.- diría que grandiosa para ti, va funcionar ya lo veras.-

Gaara suspiro resignado recordando la charla con Hiashi Hyuga.

_:::::::::::::::::::_

_Temari y Kankuro habían escoltado al líder del clan Hyuga a la oficina de Gaara, quien lo esperaba muy desconcertado, púes después de la llegada de su pergamino y leer su mensaje pidiéndole al joven Kazekage que lo recibiera pues tenía que tratar un asunto de suma importancia. Cosa que extraño al pelirojo._

_-Dejémonos de formalidades Gaara-sama.-dijo el Hyuga_

_Llamando la atención del Kazekage quien yacía frente a él sentado en su escritorio, con sus manos entrelazada a la altura de sus labios._

_-entonces dígame Hiashi-sama ¿qué es lo que viene usted a tratar conmigo?.-cuestiono el kage._

_-he oído sobre la petición del consejo de Suna .- dijo con seriedad.- sobre buscarle una esposa y he venido a tratar sobre ello, pues le tengo una solución para usted.-_

_- así¿ cuál es?.- cuestionó_

_-le ofrezco la mano de mi hija mayor Hinata.-_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Gaara ¿me escuchas?.-_

_-si.- respondió sereno.- gracias Temari.-_

Y un suave golpe en la puerta llamo su atención. Kankuro se aproximó a ella para abrirla.

-¿Cómo está el novio?.- dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación.- ¡Wow! Qué bien lucimos todos ¿no?.-

-Naruto.- saludo Kankuro.

-Kankuro, Temari.- asintió en cortesía.-Vamos Gaara ya de vemos estar en nuestra posición, no querrás que la novia llegue antes.- sonrió melancólico

-Gracias Naruto, gracias por aceptar ser el padrino de mi boda.-

-No agradezcas.- puso una mano en su hombro.- andando.-

Gaara asintió y salió de la habitación seguido de Naruto,Kankuro y Temari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiashi caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, llevando a su lado a su hermosa hija. A quien entregaría en unos momentos ha el joven Kage.

-¿Me odias?.-

El Hyuga detuvo su andar. Y Hinata abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al oír tal cuestionamiento.

-Padre ¿por… porque me lo pregunta?.-

-No me has contestado Hinata.-

-No.- dijo firme.- Jamás lo haría, sé que esto es para que yo de alguna manera sirva para darle honor al clan y no ser más una vergüenza.

Al oír esto el pecho de Hiashi se contrajo.- me alegra que lo entienda adorada Hija.- el Hyuga acaricio el rostro de su hija y la acerco depositando un tierno beso en su frente.- estoy orgulloso de ti.-

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró de la alegría y emoción al escuchar esas palabras por unos instantes se olvido de la tristeza que sentía y sonrió de felicidad al saber que después de todo su padre sentía orgullo. Pero si casarse era el motivo de tal comportamiento, le daría el honor a su padre de sentir orgullo de ahora hasta sus últimos días convirtiéndose en la esposa del Kazekage, aunque eso significara el no ser feliz.

##########

En los jardines de la mansión principal en sus respectivos asientos estaba todos los invitados a la ceremonia Nupcial.

-Gaara.- dijo el rubio en susurro.- ¿estás seguro de esto?

Cuestiono el rubio que yacía junto al novio en el altar.

-Naruto no es el momento.- respondió sereno el pelirojo.

Quien miraba la entrada de la mansión Hyuga de donde saldría su futura esposa del brazo de su padre.

-Tú no la amas.-replico en vos baja evitando que el monje quien casaría a sus amigo le oyera.- apenas la conociste hace 2 semana.- suspiro irritado.- ¿ por qué te prestas a esta farsa?.-

-Naruto es por el bien de mi aldea y por el de Hinata.-

-es lo más estúpido que eh oído.- bufo.- eres mi amigo al igual que Hinata. Le debo mucho a ambos y no quiero que arruinen sus vidas.

-3 meses Naruto.- lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?.- el rubio arqueo una ceja y su rostro reflejo duda.- ¿ eso qué significa?.-

-Si ella no esta cómoda en Suna.- suspiro.- iras por ella.- gaara lo miro.- solo quiero que el consejo vea que he cumplido con las reglas y si veo que Hinata no es feliz no tendré más remedio que liberarla de esta _farsa_ como tú le llamas.

Y fue entonces que los presentes se pusieron en pie anunciando que la ceremonia daría inicio.

Hinata caminaba aferrada al brazo de su padre pues estaba muy nerviosa al ver que al final del pasillo se encontraba el que sería su esposo y junto a él se encontraba su ex amor y ahora uno de sus mejores amigo el rubio Uzumaki. Quien hacia unos meses había iniciado una sorpresiva relación con Yamanaka lo cual hacia feliz a Hinata pues sabía que el mas que nadie merecía ser feliz.

Gaara la observaba detenidamente pues Hinata lucia muy hermosa y eso lo sabia cualquiera que la mirara pues tendría que estar ciego, para no darse cuenta de ello, pues poseía a demás de belleza física, belleza espiritual cosa que la hacía valiosa según Naruto y él estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

Cualquiera en su lugar estaría feliz de unir su vida a una mujer como ella elegante, frágil, dulce, amable y con distinción pero el no, pues el solo había sido creado para odiar y destruir, no para amar, cosa que pensaba en el pasado pues su perspectiva cambio desde que conoció a su amigo Naruto, pero aun así dentro de 3 meses seria un amigo para la Hyuga y un buen esposo en apariencia y haría lo posible porque ese rostro de tristeza cambiara un poco por con el tiempo.

**Nota: **_hola este es primer gaahina ojala les guste la trama por favor déjenme sus comentarios disculpe si hay errores es que tengo mi muñeca lastimada y estuve picándole como un pollito jejeje agradezco de ante mano su tiempo…_

_Besos y abrazos…_

_Shaora_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

**CAPITULO 2._ LA ESPOSA DEL KAZEKAGE.**

Hinata apretaba el brazo de su padre más fuerte a cada paso que daban, rumbo al altar. Cosa que para Hiashi no paso desapercibido, aun así, confiaba en esa determinación que su hija poseía, y en que todo saldría bien.

Los Hyuga se detuvieron justo frente al altar. Gaara suspiro con serenidad y le ofreció, cortésmente a la ojiperla que tomará su mano y ella lo acepto muy nerviosa.

Naruto no pudo evitar observar, como la mano de Hinata titiritaba, al tomar la de su amigo y empuño sus manos en señal de frustración, al no poder sacarlos de aquella situación. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para ignorarlo, pues confiaba en Gaara.

###############

Antes de iniciar con la ceremonia _Shinto_, el monje les realizo, un ritual de _Shobatsu (purificación),_ para alejar todo lo negativo de sus almas y cuerpos así iniciar con armonía, sus nuevas vidas juntas. Y tras el ritual de purificación, dio paso a la ceremonia Nupcial (_shinto_). El monje les indico a los novios que pidieran a sus respectivos padrinos de bodas, que les entregaran el _Juzu (rosario)_.

Naruto se acercó a Gaara entregándole el rosario de perlas blancas que mando hacer especialmente, para la ocasión. Mientras por parte de Hinata se acercó su querido primo Neji entregándole el Juzu de plata. Gaara y Hinata deslizaron el rosario, en el cuello del otro, mientras el monje recitaba una plegaria en su honor.

Luego de obsequiarse sus respectivos Juzu, llego el momento principal de la ceremonia _san san kudo_, el monje precedió a servir el sake para los novios sellaran su unión, como pareja. Gaara bebió el licor de arroz, de un solo golpe. Pues lo necesitaba. El nunca había tomado, pero la ceremonia había sido una tortura, conforme avanzaba lo hacían sentir a un mas culpable, por aprovecharse de la situación de la chica peliazul, que yacía a su lado y el aceptar el ofrecimiento del líder del clan Hyuga, para complacer al consejo de Suna.

-Para finalizar.- hablo el monje.- Escuchemos las palabras de juramentos.-

Ambos jóvenes giraron para quedar frente al otro. Gaara tomó las delicadas manos de la Hyuga y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al sentir aquella suavidad. Miro fijamente aquel rostro de porcelana. Haciendo que Hinata se encogiera, al sentir aquellos ojos aguamarina clavados en ella.

Naruto permanecía a lado de su amigo. Mientras Neji del lado de Hinata con la intención de darle su apoyo y valor para seguir adelante. Todos los presentes mantuvieron la vista en ellos y un silencio absoluto reino el lugar.

-Se que ahora comenzamos, una vida juntos y que el camino será difícil para ambos.-

Suspiro con pesar y apretó sus manos con delicadeza, Hinata le devolvió el gesto y no supo porque razón, dándole valor al pelirojo.

- Pero _Yo, Sabaku no Gaara,_ te tomó a ti _Hinata Hyuga_, como mi esposa, prometo hacerte Feliz o al menos intentarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en Konoha o en Suna. Y con esta mano sostendré tus anhelos y juro, que cumpliré tus sueños, mientras duré nuestra existencia.- deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

Y fue entonces el turno de la ojiperla. La cual se armó de valor e intento que su vos no se quebrará en ese momento.

-_Yo Hinata Hyuga, _te tomó a ti Sabaku no Ga…gaara.-

Miró a su padre quien yacía en una de las filas al frente, y este asintió dedicándole una leve, muy leve sonrisa dándole valor para seguir firme.

-co..como mi esposo, prometo ser la esposa que necesitas, ga…ganarme su aprecio de la manera más dulce, en….entender tus sueños y anhelos. Estaré a su lado y usted en el mío, sus sueños se convertirán en mis metas.-imito al pelirrojo deslizando el anillo.

Gaara se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras, pues fueron las palabras más sinceras que había escuchado en su joven vida, de parte de otra persona que no fuera su amigo Naruto.

-Ante los presentes y ante los dioses les presento a _la esposa del Kazekage._-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante los 3 días de viaje. Kankuro y Temari trataron de hacer más cómodo la ruta para Hinata, pues su hermano menor no ayudaba del todo. Hablaban con ella sobre su persona, le contaban anécdotas y Kankuro le decía uno que otro chiste, haciendo que soltará Hinata una risita, la cual cubría con su puño. Gaara por su parte, iba detrás de ella como una especie de escolta. Escuchando con atención lo que sus hermanos hablaban con la Hyuga y agradeciendo internamente por ello. Pues tenía que conocerla y así lograr tener una buena convivencia, en lo que durará aquello.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico del desierto. Fue la grata vista que le ofrecía Hinata, al portar ese _kurotomesodo (kimono para las mujeres casadas)._ Que definía las hermosas curvas de la peliazul. Y suspiro con pesar cayendo en cuenta, que estaba poniendo más atención en Hinata de la que debería. Pero era inevitable no mirarla.

#############

Ahora, habían llegado ya a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de Arena _(Sunagakure no Sato) _la cual pertenecía al _País del viento. _La aldea estaba ubicada en una especie de cráter en medio del desierto. Sus fronteras eran protegidas por grandes rocas y acantilados. Mientras caminaban adentrándose a la aldea de Suna. Hinata observo con detenimiento las estructuras muy simples que daban la impresión, de que todo estaba hecho de arena. También observo la forma en que los aldeanos vestían, con túnicas e imagino que ahora esa sería su forma de vestir. Ya que debía cubrirse, de las constantes tormentas de arena que habían en la aldea; lo cual Temari y Kankuro le comentaron, en una de sus charlas en el transcurso del viaje.

Fue entonces que dos ninja se acercaron a los recién llegados. Portaban sus trajes de jounin que a diferencia de los de Konoha, sus bandas y chalecos de batalla, eran de color café, para camuflajearse con el entorno en el que vivían.

Uno de ellos poseía cabello castaño, mientras que el de su compañero era de color negro. Tenían su cabello erizado cada uno con su propio estilo. Mayormente casi todos poseían el cabello de esta forma, pues era característico de las gentes que vivían en lugares calurosos para evitar que se les escapara la humedad de su cabello.

-Gaara-sama, bienvenido.-

Ambos Jounin quienes eran marionetitas al igual que Kankuro, realizaron una reverencia ante el Kazekage y sus acompañantes.

-Yaoki, Korobi.- asintió cortésmente el pelirrojo

Y continuo con su andar dirigiéndose a la estructura esférica en el centro de la ciudad donde era su hogar y yacía su oficina de Kage. Dejó a sus hermanos y esposa sin darse cuenta. Pues necesitaba meditar, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días, y sobre todo descansar. Pues el viaje por alguna razón había sido estresante para él y más aún porque después de la celebración con sus invitados a su boda, decidió partir en cuanto esta termino.

Yaoki y Korobi se dirigieron a los hermanos. Pero en eso la chica que se ocultaba en medio de ellos dos llamó su atención deduciendo de quien se trataba.

-Bienvenidos Temari-san, Kankuro-san.-

Ambos miraron al Hyuga y lo único que paso por sus mente fue "_Es hermosa"._

-Mi señora se usted bienvenida a la aldea de Suna.- hicieron una reverencia ante ella.

Korobi dio un paso adelante.

-estoy a sus ordenes mi señora, mi nombre es Korobi.- dijo el pelinegro.- él es mi compañero Yaoki.- el chico asintió ante su mención.- es un placer ser los primero en conocer a la bellísima esposa de Gaara-sama.-

Hinata se ruborizó al escucharlos y se aproximo a ellos e hizo una cortes y elegante reverencia.-

-Mucho gusto Korobi-san, Yaoki-san.- les sonrió con amabilidad.- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.-

Kankuro sonrió al escucharla.

-Perdóname que te contradiga cuñadita.- hablo el marionetista.- pero ya no eres más una Hyuga, recuérdalo.-

Temari se acerco a ella sonriéndole

-Odio darle la razón a Kankuro.- le tomo su mano derecha.- pero es verdad, este anillo dice que eres, ahora Sabaku no Hinata.-

-Oh, sí lo siento.-sonrió nerviosa

Kankuro y Temari se miraron extrañados al ver, como Hinata se disculpaba ante la broma.

-Bueno Temari-san, Kankuro-san debemos continuar con nuestras misión, Hinata-sama.- dijo el castano y hicieron una reverencia .-bienvenida nuevamente.- ambos chicos se marcharon.

Hinata no se incomodo ante el honorifico pues estaba a acostumbrada a ello en Konoha, antes los miembros del bouke.

-Vamos.- hablo Temari.- Gaara nos ha dejado atrás.-

Y los tres comenzaron su andar. Y Kankuro hablo.

-bueno es normal que tenga prisa.- sonrió con malicia.- ya casi anochecerá y bueno tu sabes.-

Entonces Kankuro se detuvo al notar que Hinata quedo paralizada. Giro para mirarla estaba pálida y parecía asustada _¿Qué le sucedía? _Se pregunto. Temari también detuvo su andar al notar que Kankuro y Hinata no avanzaban.

Hinata se quedo petrificada al oír las insinuaciones de su ahora cuñado Kankuro. ¡Era cierto! Hoy sería una de sus primeras noches juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama. Y ella debía cumplirle como esposa y consumar su matrimonio.

Temari notó como la ojiperla comenzó a hiperventilarse, y su intuición le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Y no tardo ni un segundo en confirmar sus sospechas al ver como la chica se desvanecía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la estructura esférica, respectivo hogar de los hermanos Sabaku no. Un hombre de edad madura, salía de la oficina del Kage y caminaba por los pasillos hasta donde se encontraba Gaara y Kankuro. Temari venía detrás de, él.

-Kazekage-sama.- asintió en cortesía.- su esposa está en perfecto estado.- indico.- creo que su desmayo fue causa del cansancio o el cambio de clima que le ha afectado un poco, es cuestión de que se adapte.-

El pelirrojo se encontraba cruzado de brazos, reclinado contra la pared y al escuchar al médico asintió y suspiro aliviado. Pues al ver a Kankuro que traía a Hinata en brazos inconsciente se preocupó.

-Gracias Ryo, si llegará a necesitarte te llamaré.-

-Está bien Gaara-sama estoy a sus ordenes.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- y déjeme felicitarlo nuevamente, le deseo lo mejor y una vida plena a lado de su bella esposa.-

-Gracias.- dijo sereno.

El Kazekage le ordenó a su hermano que escoltara a Ryo hasta la salida y suspiro con pesar. Pues no había sido un buen comienzo para Hinata.

-¿Ya esta consiente?.- le pregunto a su hermana y Temari asintió.- bien, infórmale que este lista nos iremos a nuestro hogar.-

-¿Qué?.- dijo sorprendida.- ¿ya no vivirás mas aquí?.- Gaara asintió.- este es tu lugar eres el Kazekage.-

-Pero ahora soy un hombre casado, sea como sea Temari.-la miro serio.- ella necesita privacidad y sabes que aquí no la tendrá.-

Temari lo entendió que no se refería a ellos, si no al consejo. Al parecer Gaara la quería proteger y que llevará al menos una vida normal, sin que le indicaran que hacer como lo hacían con él. Por lo dicho Gaara no lo iba a permitir, a pesar de todo, quería que estuviese cómoda en Suna.

-Creo que lo entiendo, y te apoyare Gaara.- suspiro.- iré a informarle.-

Se giro y camino nuevamente a la oficina de Gaara, donde Hinata se encontraba descanzando.

###########

Kankuro y Temari escoltaban a los recién casados junto a algunos Jounin que les ayudaban con su equipaje, hasta llegar a una casa de dos planta algo lejos de la civilización de Suna. Pues no había muchas casas a su alrededor.

La casa era de dos plantas digna de el Kazekage. Ambos hermanos se preguntaron desde cuando esa casa estaba ahí, lo ignoraron por completo, al ver que su hermano menor se dirigía a la Hyuga, al estar frente a la puerta de aquella casa.

-Hinata.-

La chica lo encaro un poco cohibida.

-si, Gaara-san.-

-Bueno.-

No sabía cómo decirlo, pues no tenía mucho trato con mujeres. Solo con Temari y aquella era una situación distinta.

-¿sí?.-

Hinata lo miro con curiosidad y sonrojada, pues no se acostumbraba aun a su mirada penetrante. Mientras Kankuro, Temari y los ninja que los acompañaban no perdían detalle de la escena.

-según la tradición, debo cargarte para entrar a nuestro hogar.-se acerco a ella.- ¿ me permites?.-

Los hermanos Sabaku no y presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Gaara tomaba en brazos a una ruborizada Hinata, quien lo rodeo del cuello ambos chicos entrelazaron las miradas, ignoraron si quiera que los observaran, cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de colocar todo en su lugar y despedir a sus acompañantes Gaara y Hinata se quedaron completamente solos y en silencio. Hasta que él hablo.

-te mostrare nuestra habitación.-le dijo sereno.- Temari coloco ahí nuestras respectivas cosas.- le indico.

Hinata solo asintió y le siguió por los pasillos y entonces el nerviosismo se apodero de ella. Pues sabía lo que tendría que pasar ahora que cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Pues así debía ser, ella no estaba en condiciones de negarse a consumar su matrimonio, pues con ello le había dado honor a su padre y sobre todo orgullo. Y no lo echaría a perder, y mucho menos se arriesgaría a que Gaara la devolviera con su padre, por no cumplir como una buena esposa.

Ambos caminaron al final del pasillo. Y Gaara abrió la puerta adentrándose, Hinata lo imitó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-espero que te guste, como hice las decoraciones de nuestro hogar.- le dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al armario.- si quieres cambiar algo, solo házmelo saber y lo cambiaremos.-

-To…todo es muy lindo, Gras…gracias.-

Gaara se quito su túnica de Kage, colocándola en uno de los ganchos de la puerta y quedándose su ropa habitual que llevaba debajo, y se inclino para buscar su pijama negra. Pero algo le llamó la atención, Hinata estaba demasiado callada y fue entonces, que sintió que estaba detrás de él.

Giro y abrió su ojos en sorpresa al notar que la ojiperla, yacía a centímetros llevando solo, un bikini de encaje blanco. No pudo evitar recorre cada detalle del cuerpo de la Hyuga, pues su anatomía era perfecta, sus piernas largas, sus caderas perfectas que se cerraban a una cintura estrecha, un vientre plano y aquellos atributos delanteros, que en verdad llamaban su atención. Gaara trago grueso al ver que Hinata, eliminaba los centímetros entre sus cuerpos, tomándolo con un de sus manos del rostro y colocando su labios sobre los de él.

La chica temblaba por alguna razón, el dedujo que por los nervios por lo que iba a pasar y él no tuvo más que hacer, que dejarse llevar por la sensación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**NOTA:**_

_Hola! Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que me puse a investigar muchas cosas para este fin sobre Suna y sobre las bodas. Ojala les haya gusta el capi y no les parezca aburrido…_

_Gracias a…_

_Alessa-vulturi, hinataxd, Pitukel, hikari to seimei, Lor kami, _

_Poison girl 29, mi linda nee-chan nahuni1, Ichijouji Kany-chan,_

_Mi hermosa nee-chan ania-coug y Luna hyuga._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y tiempo para leer esta historia._

_Pd: si aquie alguien lee mi Sasuhina les dire que ahora mismos trabajare en el capi 10 pues me exigen la conti asi que UNA NUEVA VIDA tendrá que esperar…_

_Besos los adoro…_

_Shaoran_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden, no me pertenecen son Obra del Señor Kishimoto.

**CAPITULO 3**

**APARIENCIAS.**

-Espero que te guste, como hice las decoraciones de nuestro hogar.- dijo Gaara dándole la espalda.

La chica peliazul yacía reclinada en la puerta, la cual había cerrado detrás de ella, al entrar.

-Si quieres cambiar algo, solo házmelo saber y lo cambiaremos.-

Hinata lo vio despojarse de su túnica de Kage y abrir el armario para colocarla en uno de los ganchos de la puerta. La ojiperla suspiro y se enderezo.

-To…todo es muy lindo, Gras…Gracias.-

_Tengo que ser una buena esposa, tengo que serlo.-_ se reprendía mentalmente para armarse de valor.

Observo nuevamente a su ahora esposo, quien se encontraba buscando algo, en aquel armario dedujo que era su ropa de noche.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Las palabras de su padre aparecieron de la nada en su mente, dándole valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suspiró resignada y dirigió sus manos, las cuales titiritaban, al nudo del _Obi. _El cual cayó al piso. Gaara aun seguía en la misma posición, al parecer Temari era una excelente Kunoichi. Pero no, una buena ama de casa. Pues había dejado sabrá dios donde, sus respectivas pijamas. Cosa que lo hizo que el pelirrojo, arrepintiera de haberle pedido el favor, de que acomodará las cosas, en el armario. Debió hacerlo él como siempre. Esto tenía al pelirrojo realmente ocupado, en aquella búsqueda. Dándole tiempo a Hinata de continuar con su lucha interna.

Hinata abrió el _Kuritomesode_ y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo junto al Obi. Quedándose solo con un bikini de encaje blanco.

Camino dos pasos adelante y se detuvo, al sentir como comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Pues no daba crédito a lo que estaba por hacer. Y no era como que no conociera sobre el tema, sabía lo necesario, gracias a la vergonzosa charla que tuvo con su sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Al tener su primer sangrado, cuando realizaban una misión.

Pues aquella amable mujer notó la reacción de la chica, ante lo sucedido dándose cuenta que no sabía lo que significaba aquello.

Kurenai le explico lo que significaba, haciéndole ver que desde ese día, había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una hermosa señorita. Y entonces inicio la maravillosa pero a la vez vergonzosa charla, que tiene una madre con su hija, al hablar de _Sexo._

Hinata avanzo un paso más y el miedo la invadió.

_Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Escucho nuevamente la vos de su padre en su mente.

No podría defraudarlo ¡no! Esa no era opción, pues al fin después de años de esfuerzo había obtenido el reconocimiento de su padre. Y escucho al fin de sus labios, decirle que sentía orgullo. Y fue entonces que avanzo, hasta estar a centímetros de, él.

Gaara giro abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al notar que la ojiperla, yacía detrás de él. La peliazul comenzó a temblar al sentir aquella mirada aguamarina recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, aun así avanzo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

_Seré una buena esposa, padre.-_ pensó la ojiperla al tomar con sus manos que titiritaban, el rostro del pelirrojo. Colocando sus labios sobre los del chico. Era su segundo beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Ante los presentes y antes los dioses, les presento a la esposa del Kazekage.- dijo con una amable sonrisa el monje.- felicítense como esposos.- le indicó._

_Hinata trago grueso al sentir como Gaara eliminaba las distancia entre sus rostros. Tomándole del mentón e inclinándose para depositar sus labios en los, de la chica. En un amable, frio y fugaz beso._

_Gaara había terminado el beso con rapidez. Pues solo lo había hecho para no ridiculizar a la chica ante los invitados. Y por el leve empujón que le había dado el rubio Uzumaki, indicándole que debía obedecer, a la indicación que el monje le había hecho._

_La ojiperla estaba totalmente ruborizada ante el acto. Y oyó un suspiro generalizado por las invitadas y amigas de la Hyuga. Lo cual hizo que se hundiera en su propia timidez._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara no supo el porqué, pero se dejo llevar por aquel calor que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez. Sabía que la sensación debía ser normal, pues después de todo él era un chico, quien besaba a una chica semidesnuda y a su completa disposición.

La sensación era grata y excitante, sentir esos labios que titiritaban en torpes besos. Los cuales conforme pasaban los segundos, se volvían más intensos.

Hinata sintió como Gaara la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. La chica bajo sus manos recorriendo el cuello del pelirrojo haciéndole estremecer y colocándolas en su pecho. No obstante el aire les comenzó a faltarles y Gaara la soltó de la cintura. Dirigiendo sus manos hacia sus hombros y tomándola de ellos. Aparatándola bruscamente.

El joven jadeaba debido a la intensidad del momento. Hinata lo miro con sorpresa también intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Vístete.- le ordenó.- por favor, ha… hazlo.-

Gaara aparto la mirada de la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Debía alejarse de ella, pues no sabía si seguiría controlando aquel deseo, giro hacia el armario. Tomó lo primero que encontró para cambiarse y comenzó su andar hacia la puerta.

-Es…espera.-

El pelirrojo se detuvo, justo enfrente de la puerta.

Hinata cubrió sus pechos, era algo estúpido hacerlo, pero estaba tan avergonzada al estar tan expuesta, de esa manera. Giro para ver a su esposo a punto de salir de la habitación, ahí frente a la puerta dándole la espalda.

-yo… yo no en…entiendo.-

Estaba confundida, pero a la vez aliviada.

-No hay nada que entender Hinata.- dijo sereno aun en la misma posición.- no le faltaré al respeto.- la miro sobre su hombro.- y ambos no deseamos esto.-

¡Mentira! Se estaban engañando pues sus cuerpos decían lo contrario. Aquel calor en su interior pedía a gritos que lo calmaran. Aunque era una sensación nueva para ellos, pues después de todo eran seres humanos.

-Cúbrase.- aparto la mirada y abrió la puerta.- dormiré en la habitación de a lado.- le indico.- pero aquí permanecerán mis cosas, ya que, hay que guardar las _apariencias_.- suspiro sereno.- en el armario hay algunas cobijas. Tómelas el frio en Suna puede ser muy intenso, para usted Hinata.- avanzo hasta cruzar la puerta.

-Gra…Gracias Gaara-san.-

Escucho en un hilo de voz por parte de la ojiperla. Sabía que aquel "_gracias" _no era por la recomendación que le había hecho. Si no por el acto de respeto que tubo con ella.

-Buena noche Hinata.- fue lo último que agrego antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gaara comenzó a desabotonar su gabardina de color vino, pues aunque el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente. Su cuerpo ardía. Desabotonó por completo la prenda y se despojo de ella, estando justo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Apoyo su frente contra la puerta.

-Aun no baja.- se dijo así mismo, al notar aun erección.-¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así.-

Se enderezó y suspiro con pesar. Entro a la habitación debía ducharse y así bajar aquel calor que invadía su interior. Pues ya había sido demasiadas sensaciones en el día. Todo aquello era nuevo para él y dedujo que para ella también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Hinata-sama.- _

_Llamó la atención de la chica peliazul que yacía junto a él._

_-Esto, está realmente delicioso.- le dijo dándole un pequeño mordisco a la bola de arroz y limpio sus labios con una servilleta.- pero aun más deliciosa es su compañía.-_

_Ambos Hyuga yacían a la sombra de un árbol cerca de un claro. Degustando un pequeño almuerzo después de entrenar._

_Hinata al escuchar tal cumplido. Sus mejillas se encendieron y le sonrió al chico en gratitud._

_-Sabe lo hermosa que se ve. Cuando se sonroja de esa manera.-_

_La chica desvió la mira avergonzada y el Hyuga se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara._

_-hay que estar completamente ciego para no notarlo.-_

_-Neji.- dijo en susurro, al tenerlo tan cerca._

_El castaño acaricio su mejilla._

_-Te qui….quiero Neji-niisan.-_

_-Yo no le quiero Hinata-sama.-hizo una pausa.- yo la amo.-_

_Hinata sonrió sintiéndose una felicidad que la invadía. Pues al fin alguien correspondía sus sentimientos. Ambos Hyugas eliminaron la distancia entre sus rostro y unieron sus labios en un delicado primer beso para ambos, lleno de ternura y adoración. Olvidado si quiera que su amor era prohibido. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hinata abrió sus hermosos ojos perlados sintiéndose melancólica, al haber despertado de aquel recuerdo que vivió nuevamente a través de un sueño.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama y escucho como una puerta se abría. Giro por inercia hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Del cual vio salir a Gaara llevando solo sus pantalones largos y obscuros, dejando ver parte de su perfecta y escultural anatomía.

-Buen día.- le dijo avanzando hacia el armario.

-Bu…Buen día.- respondió desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Durmió, bien?.-

Cuestionó colocándose su vestimenta y mirando el espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía frente a él.

-S…si, Gracias.-

-Me alegro.- dijo sereno.- disculpe que no le acompañe a tomar el desayuno.- le dijo inclinándose para coger su calabaza de arena.- tengo pendientes que se acumularon en mi ausencia.-

-Descuide Gaara-san.- lo miro de reojo, cerciorándose de que estuviera visible.- yo es…estaré bien.-

Gaara la miró y le sonrió amablemente.

-La veré más tarde.-

Avanzo hacia ella y se inclino para depositar un tierno beso en su frente. Giro en sí y avanzo hacia la puerta y la miro nuevamente notando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Y asintió en cortesía antes de salir.

Hinata llevo ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, pues por un momento sintió al culpable por a ver tenido aquel sueño con su querido primo. Con el que debía soñar era con él, a quien debía aprender amar era a él. Tenía que olvidarse de su primo, tenía que dejar de amar a Neji Hyuga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hola! Ayer termine este capi pensaba hacerlo más largo pero, tengo que concentrarme en mis demás fi casi que hasta ahí lo dejaré…. Espero que les haya gustado y tengan paciencia con el siguiente tardare un poquito_

_**Gracias a….**_

_**Pitukel, okashira janet, anai-coug hermosa nee-chan,hikari to seimei,poison girl 29, alessa, nahuni1 lindisima nee-chan, guest, Rociio Uzumaki,**_

_Gracias por tomarse un pequeño tiempo para leer mi fic._

_Mil besos y bendiciones…_

_Prometo que el próximo será más largo pues este me quedo algo corto, pero ojala les haya gustado… opiniones, sugerencias serán aceptada de la mejor manera._

_Les quiero_

_Shaoran_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Kishimoto.

Portada de mi amiga _Pitukel._

_Este capítulo es dedicado para __**Pitukel**__, al ser tan linda y prestarme tan maravillosa imagen. Muchas Gracias._

CAPITULO 4

ADAPTACIÓN

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas, desde que Hinata y el joven Kazekage de Suna Gaara, unieron sus vidas. Hasta ahora el joven matrimonio habían logrado conocerse un poco mejor.

Hinata sabia los gustos de su ahora esposo y uno que otra afición, por ejemplo. Que le gustaba cultivar plantas, bueno las que se podían cultivar en Suna, como cactus. Y sabía que su comida favorita era las costillas a la BBQ y lo que le desagradaba era la jalea de frijoles y las cosas secas. Hinata daba gracias a los dioses y sobre todo a su sensei Kurenai, que le haya enseñado todo sobre las artes culinarias. Así Gaara no tendría queja alguna sobre ella.

Por su parte Gaara también había conocido un poco más, de la ex Heredera del Souke. Pues un día Temari llego con una caja de rollos Zenzai, a su oficina pidiéndole que se los entregara a Hinata. Gaara al mirar el contenido pregunto curioso, sobre el motivo por el cual la rubia había comprado los rollos. Cosa que se arrepintió en el acto, pues se llevo tremendo sermón por parte de la rubia, por no saber que eran los favoritos de la ojiperla.

En otra ocasión mientras cenaban juntos. Se entero del Hobby de la peliazul, el cual era prensar flores.

La chica tímidamente cuestiono al pelirojo, sobre la flora de Suna. Llevándose una decepcionante respuesta, pues para su desgracia de la chica ojiperla, carecían un poco de vegetación, solo le mencionó que en el desierto había cactus y matorrales, quizás alguna que otra _calandrina grandiflora _(flor que crece en el desierto) que crecían en zonas rocosas en el desierto. Explicándoles que quizás podía encontrar algunas en la frontera que protegía la aldea. Dada la explicación Hinata le sonrió en gratitud, y él se lamento un poco, porque su esposa no pudiera continuar con aquel pasatiempo.

…..

En la estructuras esféricas, donde se encontraba el hogar de los hermanos Sabaku No y la oficina del Kage. Los hermanos del pelirojo tenían una pequeña charla con su hermano menor. Bueno un intento de charla.

-Hinata no puede estar todo día encerrada, en esa casa Gaara.-

Reprendía Temari.

-Es tu esposa, no un canario.-

Gaara suspiro con pesar y bajo el pergamino que estaba intentando analizar, colocándola en el escritorio. Kankuro se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, presenciando en primera fila, la discusión que acababa de iniciar Temari. Pues sabían de antemano, que su recién casado hermano menor, no hacia ni el intento por acercarse a Hinata. Incluso Gaara fue muy claro cuando les dijo, que ni siquiera hubo noche de bodas cosa que al marionetista le pareció estúpido, de su parte desaprovechar semejante oportunidad con tan bella mujer.

Gaara cruzo de brazos y se reclino en su silla.

-Jamás le he prohibido nada, Temari.- dijo sereno.- ni le he encerrado.-

-Sabes a que me refiero.- alegó la rubia.

-La verdad no.- respondió

Temari había estado muy al pendiente de Hinata, pues para ella se había convertido en su hermana, al ser la esposa de Gaara. Y aquella rutina que ya había adoptado los dos jóvenes, se le hacía muy aburrida y decepcionante para un matrimonio.

-¿Acaso ella tiene una queja de mi?.- cuestionó el pelirojo.

-No, Hinata es demasiado gentil.- respondió Temari.- creo que jamás se quejaría de algo. Pero aun así deben convivir, ¿quieres que esto funcione?.- miró a Gaara y lo vio encogerse en hombros.- si no, como le darás un _Legado _a Suna.-

-Temari tiene razón, Gaara.- hablo Kankuro.- es por ello que el consejo, te pidió buscar esposa ¿no?.-

-Ya les dije que no les faltaré el respeto a Hinata.- dijo un poco molesto.

Hablar de su vida matrimonial, con sus hermanos no le agradaba del todo. Pues solían entrar en un papel paternal, que a su parecer, no les quedaba.

-No es que tengas que faltárselo.- añadió el marionetista.- si no que algún día tendrán que hacerlo, ¿Cómo tendrán hijos?.-

En ese momento un silencio muy incomodo reino la habitación. Temari y Kankuro dedujeron lo que pasaba por la mente de Gaara.

-Vamos Gaara, tu no serás como él.- dijo melancólica Temari.

-Por favor, déjenme solo.- pidió amablemente.

Ambos hermanos mayores se miraron en complicidad. Y decidieron darle su espacio al pelirojo, pues entendieron que habían cometido una imprudencia.

-Nos vemos Gaara.- fue lo último que dijo Kankuro al salir de la oficina.

Temari asintió en cortesía antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Gaara giro su silla para mirar, por la ventana. Suspiró al recordar las palabras de líder del consejo de Suna.

_Gondaime Kazekage. Usted debe buscar una esposa, para así darle a Suna un Legado._

-Un Legado, hmp.- se dijo molesto, así mismo.- lo que desean es un arma, _Yo _no hare lo mismo que mi padre hizo.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lo lejos en la residencia del joven matrimonio Sabaku No.

Hinata yacía en la Sala-Comedor, poniendo la mesa pues se acercaba la hora de la cena y sabía que pronto Gaara se reuniría con ella. La chica portaba un Kurotomesode (kimono para las mujeres casada) negro con un Obi de color rojo, que definía perfectamente sus curvas.

Y entonces escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, para recibir al joven Kage.

-Bienvenido a casa.- dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

Gaara yacía colocando su sombrero de Kage en uno de los ganchos junto a la puerta y la miró detenidamente, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo pues por su mente pasaban nuevamente aquellas imágenes de su primera noche en la residencia. Movió si cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos y asintió en cortesía, con una leve muy leve sonrisa.

-Gaara-san puede pasar al comedor, ahorita mismo le serviré la cena.- dijo la chica un poco cohibida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Para Hinata tampoco era fácil la convivencia. Pues después de su primer acercamiento, trataban de evitar un poco al pelirojo, debido a la vergüenza que le invadía por lo sucedido. Y aun más porque al sentir el masculino aroma de Gaara que se colaba entres sus fosas nasales, venían a su mente aquel momento en que su esposo recorría su espalda desnuda, con sus manos. Aquellos pensamientos la hundían mas es su vergüenza. Pues aquel chico frente a ella, en aquel momento con sus demandantes besos, le hizo experimentar sensaciones, que ni su amado primo Neji había provocado, cuando le besaba.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata.-

Gaara camino hacia la Sala-comedor y se coloco en su lugar, mientras Hinata se dirigió a la cocina.

Ambos chicos disgustaron de su cenan en un silencio agradable.

-Hoy luce usted muy bella, Hinata.- Hablo Gaara llamando la atención de la chica.

Y tomando de la taza de Té, cual Hinata le había servido. La chica peliazul, se sorprendió ante el comentario. Pero le sonrió.

-Mu…muchas gracias Gaara-san.- lo miro sonrojada.

-Hinata he estado pensando sobre la charla que tuve con Temari en la mañana.-hablo nuevamente el pelirojo.

-De que se tra…trata ¿he hecho algo mal?.-cuestionó

-No, claro que no Hinata, he sido yo el que le he fallado.- dijo sincero.- creo que no es justo de mi parte que usted, este sola aquí cuidando de nuestro hogar. Y quiero compensárselo.-

Hinata lo miraba fijamente.-Usted no tiene que compensarme nada Gaara-san es mi deber como su esposa cuidar de usted y de nuestro hogar. Yo me siento muy a gusto aquí.- dijo firme.

-Usted no es mi mucama, Hinata.-suspiró.- de hecho, si usted acepta claro, me gustaría que saliéramos mañana a un lugar que me sugirieron no muy lejos de Suna.-

-¿Co…como una cita?.-

-Si usted así lo quiero ver, claro será una cita.- le sonrió amablemente.

Hinata se sorprendió, que después de dos semanas tuvieran una cita pero asintió ruborizada, pues no sería descortés con su ahora esposo que al parecer, estaba haciendo un intento para que la relación avanzara, así que ella también podría de su parte. Ambos continuaron degustando su cena.

….

Era media noche y Gaara yacía aun despierto y recostado en su habitación, cuando oyó un suave golpe en su puerta. Y se sentó sobre esta encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

-Adelante, Hinata.-

La ex Hyuga se asomo por la puesta cubierta, con una manta. La joven tiritaba debido al intenso frio de Suna que se sentía por las noches aun no se acostumbraba.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata?.- cuestionó preocupado.

-Dis…disculpe que lo despierte Gaara-san.- dijo avergonzada.- pero po…podría darme una cobija, el frio es tan intenso para mi.-

Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a las noches en Suna y al ser el primer día, en el cual el otoño se hacía presente y la temperatura se había elevado. Entonces se le ocurrió la ley de supervivencia de un shinobi en aquella situación. Y hablo.

-¿Hinata le gustaría dormir junto a mí, esta noche?.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hola! Paso súper rápido a publicar m estoy yendo lento romance lo sé pero como comprenderán, ellos no se enamoraran de un día para otro. Pero en el próximo capítulo tendrán un acercamiento, y será más largo pues este también me quedó corto __ no me convenció mucho pero he estado un poco enfermita y no me logre concentrar sintiéndome como me siento… pero les tengo avances del próximo capi para darles pique…_

-¿Kankuro que significa esto?.- cuestiono el pelirojo, molesto al ver a su hermano sobre su esposa.

Kankuro se supo en pie con rapidez y levanto a Hinata quien solo se reía, por lo confundida que estaba.

-Yo no sabía…- se defendió el castaño

Fue entonces Gaara sintió, aquel olor. Y miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿está ebria?.-

Kankuro suspiró resignado, pues emborrachar a su tierna cuñadita le costaría muy caro.

…..

_Que les parece? Los veré en el próximo ojala que si…_

_GRACIAS A…_

_Sakusa, hinataxd, victoria uchiha hyuga, nahuni1(te adoro hermosa), nekoneko, alessa-vulturi,pitukel, a-satoshi._

_Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias…los amos…_

_Shaoran._


End file.
